5 Centímetros Por Segundo
by HellLaufey
Summary: Brera Starne se dará cuenta que incluso en un lugar como Macross Galaxy, las flores de cerezo también caen a 5 centímetros por segundo. CAPÍTULO 3 EN PROCESO... EN PROCESO... EN PROCESO...
1. Chapter 1

**5 Centímetros por Segundo**

**Brera Starne se dará cuenta que incluso en un lugar como Macross Galaxy las flores de cerezo también caen a 5 centímetros por segundo. **

**Adaptación de la obra homónima de Makoto Shinkai, es un AU y todos nuestros personajes principales tienen la misma edad empezando en los 11 años. De antemano agradezco todos los posibles mensajes de critica constructiva como destructiva (esperemos que sean los menos o que no haya) que esta pequeña historia pueda tener. **

**Creo que es todo por ahora y ustedes tienen la última palabra, así que...**

**¡Todos lean mi adaptación!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**(2045)**

Es el año 2045, la flota de colonias número 21 Macross Galaxy continua su viaje hacia el centro de la galaxia. Creada para ser una flota de primer mundo, en ella se encuentran diferentes plantas químicas, de armamento, transporte y tecnología, claramente diferenciada de otras flotas colonizadoras por ser totalmente computarizada. Se distingue por la clase social alta que tiene en su poder grandes zonas residenciales y emporios empresariales, y la clase social pobre o marginada, resignada a vivir en los barrios más bajos y peligrosos de la flota. Además de su curiosa población compuesta principalmente por humanos-ciborg, personas con implantes tecnológicos en sus cuerpos.

Llevar una vida en Galaxy puede ser muy complicado si no se disponen de los suficientes recursos para llevar una vida promedio, invadida por la tecnología, la humanidad parece ir desapareciendo a grandes pasos de las personas.

Pero incluso en una flota como esta se puede encontrar pequeños sitos especiales que le dan cierto toque a la ciudad, uno de ellos es la calle Sakuragi, una pequeña vía donde existe algo poco común en flotas como Macross Galaxy: árboles de cerezo.

Es primavera en Macross Galaxy, el viento del noroeste corre tranquilamente pero lo suficiente para hacer danzar en el aire los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo que recorren la antes citada calle. Una pareja de infantes caminaban lentamente disfrutando del espectáculo visual.

-Hey, 5 centímetros por segundo, dicen. –Fue el susurro de una pequeña niña.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Cuestiono extrañado un niño caminando a la par de ella.

-La velocidad con la que cae la flor de cerezo, 5 centímetros por segundo.

-Mmm… sabes muchas cosas, Sheryl.

-Oye, ¿no parece como si fuera nieve? –Dijo al momento de extender su mano a la cual aterrizaron varios pétalos de color rosa.

-Supongo que sí. –Se escuchó algo a lo lejos y Sheryl comenzó a correr -¡Hey! ¡Espérame! –y él corrió detrás de ella. Fue entonces que reconoció la alarma de paso del tren y al llegar a las vía se dio cuenta que la chica se encontraba del otro lado del cruce, las barras protectoras le impidieron alcanzarla. -¡Sheryl!

-¡Brera! –Llamo ella desde el otro lado. -Espero que volvamos a ver juntos la caída de la flor de cerezo el año que viene.

Apenas termino de hablar, los trenes pasaron impidiéndoles verse el uno al otro.

**OUKASHOU**

**Extracto de Flor de Cerezo**

**(2047)**

-_"Para Brera Starne. Perdona por no escribir en tanto tiempo. El verano es caluroso aquí también, pero es mucho más soportable que en Macross Galaxy. Ahora que pienso en el, sin embargo, me gustaba el sofocante Galaxy también… El asfalto tan caliente, que parecía apunto de derretirse, los rascacielos borrosos debido al calor, el frío aire acondicionado en grandes tiendas y el en metro. La última vez que nos vimos fue en la ceremonia de graduación de la escuela primaria. Ya ha pasado medio año. Oye… Brera, ¿aún te acuerdas de mí?"._

El ojirojo levanto la mirada al cielo rojizo a punto de oscurecerse cuando termino de leer la carta de Sheryl que había comenzado a leer desde el inicio de sus clases. Ahora estaba descansando en las bancas después de su entrenamiento de futbol. Bajo del tren que lo llevaba a esa parte de la flota y caminó hacia su casa, preparó su cena al ver que sus padres aún no regresaban de su trabajo, y subió hacia su habitación, se quito el uniforme y lo guardó, cenó y realizó sus tareas y escuchó la llegada de sus padres, bajo a recibirlos y después de despedirse de ellos regresó a su habitación, preparo sus útiles y se acostó en su cama, se quedo dormido mientras pensaba en la contestación de la carta de Sheryl. Al día siguiente, mientras estaba en clase de álgebra contestó la carta y durante la hora de almuerzo envío el mail al correo electrónico de su amiga. Ya ha pasado un año desde aquel entonces.

Aún a pesar de los increíbles adelantos tecnológicos alrededor de la galaxia, recibió la contestación un mes después.

_-"Querido Brera, gracias por responder, eso me hizo muy feliz. Ya ha llegado el otoño. Las hojas rojas son muy bonitas aquí. Antes de ayer saqué mi primer suéter (jersey o abrigo) en todo el año"..._

-¿Starne? –La voz de una chica interrumpió su lectura, quien iba entrando al salón, que si no fuera porque Brera se encontraba ahí estuviera vacío. Se acerco y se paró frente al rubio.

-Misha.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara al ver la tableta electrónica (Tablet) que sostenía el ojicarmín, quien rápidamente minimizó la ventana que contenía el escrito. -¿Es una carta de amor?

-¡No! –La peliazul rio divertida.

-Perdón por haberte dejado todo el trabajo.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acabando.

-Gracias. Por cierto, ¿es verdad que te vas a otra escuela?

-Si, seguramente en el tercer trimestre.

-¿A dónde?

-Al planeta Galia 4. Mis padres tienen que mudarse allí.

-Ya veo, te extrañaremos.

Siguiendo su rutina diaria, fue a sus prácticas de fútbol y regresó a su hogar. Encontró a su padre cocinando y él se quedo en el comedor a hacer su tarea, su madre llegó poco después.

-¡He llegado!

-Bienvenida.

-Huele bien, ¿Qué están preparando?

-Papá esta cocinando una sopa de algas.

-Que bien, espero que no se tarde demasiado, ya tengo hambre.

-Si. Yo subiré a mi cuarto a para cambiarme.

-Ok, te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista.

-Si.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto, puso sus cosas en el escritorio y su uniforme en un perchero, se acostó en su cama y volvió a la lectura de la carta de su amiga.

-"_…Como me despierto pronto estos días debido a las actividades del club, estoy escribiendo esta carta desde el tren. ¡Mi cabello creció más! Ya me llega a media espalda y lo he dejado suelto. Si nos encontráramos quizás no me reconocerías…"._

A medida que avanzaba en su lectura trataba de imaginar como sería ella físicamente en ese momento. Pensaba también la manera de contestar a su mensaje.

-_"…Brera, seguramente tú también hayas cambiado". _

Al contrario de las veces anteriores, la contestación demoro un poco más, pero llego al final de cuentas.

-_"Hola, ¿te has estado abrigando bien con este frío? Ya hemos tenido algunas nevadas grandes aquí, cada vez que voy al colegio, tengo que ir bien abrigada. Aún no ha nevado en Macross Galaxy, ¿verdad? Incluso ahora que me he mudado, no he perdido la costumbre de mirar el pronóstico meteorológico de Galaxy. No se si sea suerte que a pesar de la distancia compartamos también el clima. Aquí es invierno y allá igual…"._

Sentado en medio de dos compañeros vestidos con ropa deportiva, Brera tomaba un descanso de su agotador entrenamiento mientras contemplaba el ocaso.

-Parece que no va a llover. –Empezó a hablar uno de ellos.

-De todos modos entrenar ahora es muy pesado. –Comento el otro.

-Hey, ¿han estado alguna vez en Eden?

-¿Dónde?

-Eden.

-No. –Contestaron sus amigos al unísono.

-Me pregunto como será ir hacia allá.

-Pues… tomando un transbordador o algo.

-Parece tan lejano…

Un balón llegó rodando a los pies de los 3 jóvenes y la voz de su entrenador los hizo estar de pie de inmediato.

-¡Novatos!

-¡Si!

-¡Tres vueltas a la cancha! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Un cambio en su rutina lo hizo ir a un puesto de revistas y buscar un libro de mapas. De nueva cuenta estaba encerrado en su habitación, leyó el mensaje de Sheryl mientras anotaba horarios, calculaba distancias y marcaba puntos de abordaje.

_-"…Cuando me enteré que ibas a cambiar de escuela, me sorprendí. Aunque ya hace tiempo deberíamos acostumbrarnos a los traslados. Pero Galia 4… Quizás este un poco lejos, ¿no crees? Cuando te mudes, ya no será tan fácil como subir a un transbordador para poder vernos. Tal y como pensé, voy a sentirme un poco sola. De todos modos, te deseo lo mejor Brera"._

Esa noche Brera Starne no durmió hasta casi terminar los preparativos de una gran empresa y el esbozo del mensaje de contestación para Sheryl.

A finales del mes de febrero llego a su cuenta de correo electrónico un e-mail de un usuario muy conocido.

-_"Querido Brera. Estoy muy contenta de poder volver a verte el 4 de marzo. Ha pasado ya 1 año desde la última vez que nos vimos y la verdad, me siento un poco nerviosa por eso. ¿A qué no adivinas? ¡Cerca de casa hay un gran árbol de cerezo! En primavera también, quizá sus pétalos caerán al suelo a 5 cm por segundo. _–En otro lado de la galaxia una joven se encontraba sentada en una banca escribiendo en una tableta electrónica y detrás de ella había un gran árbol desnudo. –_Creo que sería hermoso si pudiera estar contigo cuando llegará la primavera…"._

Trabajo en la limpieza de un objeto especial, era algo grande y de color plata y en la parte más inferior tenía incrustada una piedra preciosa de color violeta, con gran cuidado lo froto con un paño y la dejo reluciente, al pasar sus dedos sobre el, el cuarzo brilló y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. La medianoche de un 28 de febrero llego con un joven rubio durmiendo sobre su escritorio con bolígrafo en mano y debajo de él había una hoja que contenía un escrito.

El día 1 de marzo se presento lluvioso y siguió así hasta pasado el mediodía. Aún había algunos compañeros de clases en su salón que, a excepción de él que estaba en su banca, platicaban animadamente mientras veían a través de las ventanas.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa cuando vayamos de regreso?

-Si, podría quedarme un rato en lo que baja la lluvia.

-En las noticias dijeron que es posible que haya nevadas.

-Y yo que pensaba que el frío ya no llegaría, pero al final de cuentas es marzo.

-Si, creo que la gente enfermará más, algunas incluso ya habían guardado su ropa de invierno.

-Oye, ¿podemos pasar antes a comprar algo de comer? No quiero llegar a tu casa con las manos vacías.

-Descuida, no es necesario.

-Por favor, es mi deber como invitada.

-¿No vas a cambiar de parecer verdad?

-No.

-Bien, tú ganas.

Mientras Brera guardaba su itinerario de viaje, la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a un joven mayor que él y se acerco a su banca.

-Starne, vamos al club.

-Ah… Me parece que hoy no voy a poder ir.

-¿Tienes que preparar tu mudanza?

-Algo así, lo siento.

-Si, no te preocupes. Debe ser muy pesado estar cambiando constantemente, ¿no?

-Un poco, sobretodo porque en cada lugar debes comenzar de cero. Aunque al principio me gustaba porque siempre conocía un lugar nuevo, ahora es más difícil por la escuela, cambiarse a medio curso es problemático por el hecho de revalidar materias.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, no te quito más tu tiempo. Yo iré a entrenar un poco, nos estamos viendo, adiós.

-Adiós.

Cuando se vio solo, saco su tableta y abrió la carta de Sheryl para leerla una vez más antes de iniciar su viaje.

-_"… ¡Es genial que puedas venir hasta Eden! Pero es un largo camino, así que por favor ten mucho cuidado, no me perdonaría nunca si algo llegará a pasarte por mi culpa. Como acordamos, te estaré esperando a las 9 pm en Sagittarius ¡No llegues tarde!"._

* * *

El cielo cubierto completamente por grandes y espesas nubes negras era lo que podía apreciar durante el trayecto del tren.

Había salido de la escuela después de las 3 de la tarde y mientras caminaba sacó su celular y marco al número de su madre.

-_Hola cariño. ¿Sucede algo?_

-Hola madre. No, yo solo quería avisarte que voy hacia la estación de trenes para… ya sabes… el viaje.

-_Entiendo, así que hoy es el día, ¿verdad?_

_-_Si.

-_¿Realmente quieres hacer esto solo? Tu padre podría acompañarte y así…_

-No es necesario, yo voy a estar bien.

-_Confiare en ti, por favor no te olvides de avisarme si sucede algo o llamarme al llegar allá, ¿entendido?_

-Así lo haré.

-_Bien. Cuídate mucho por favor, yo le diré a tu padre. _

-Si, gracias.

-_Le mandas saludos a Sheryl de mi parte, dile que la extrañamos por aquí._

-Se lo diré, madre. Adiós.

-_Adiós hijo._

Llegó a la estación, pidió su boleto y abordó el tren cuyo destino marcaba "Isla 1". Ellos vivían dentro de la isla 4 y se trataba de una nave residencial, tenía que atravesar 3 naves más.

La nave "Island 3" se caracteriza principalmente por contener el Instituto y Laboratorio de Formas de Vida Alienígenas, siendo este el lugar de trabajo de sus padres, ambos como investigadores. "Island 2" es una nave industrial, con plantas maquiladoras, de ensamblaje, manufactura, y demás. Finalmente "Island 1" es la nave principal de toda la flota y contiene todos los servicios incluyendo la escuela a la que asiste nuestro protagonista Brera Starne.

Observo de nueva cuenta su reloj, las 3:54 pm. Las puertas a su lado se cerraron para que el tren pudiera avanzar y dejar "Island 3" en donde habían hecho una escala de 10 minutos para el abordaje o descenso de pasajeros. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y dirigió su mirada al cielo artificial.

* * *

**Brera Starne POV**

En el día de mi cita con Sheryl, empezó a nevar por la tarde, me pregunto si en Eden también.

-_Mira Brera_ –La voz de Sheryl resonó en mi cabeza y a mi mente llego la imagen de nosotros 2 más pequeños en la calle Sakura. –_El gato, ¡es Chobi! _–Exclamó entusiasmada mientras le acariciaba la panza a un gato color café, ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo y yo parado detrás de ella.

-_Esta aquí constantemente. _–Le conteste yo.

-_Parece que hoy esta solo, me pregunto que le habrá sucedido a Mimi. –_Dijo refiriéndose a la gata blanca con la que lo veíamos en ocasiones cuando pasábamos por ahí. –_Es triste estar solo, ¿no lo crees?_

Después de jugar un rato con Chobi nos fuimos corriendo y llegamos a un restaurante de comida rápida, ordenamos un par de hamburguesas con papas y refrescos y nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de las demás con vista a la calle. Mientras platicábamos hacíamos figuras con las papas fritas.

_-¿Qué tal el libro? –_Cuestione al momento de darle un sobo a mi refresco.

-_Muy interesante. ¡Ayer leí 4 billones de años!_

_-¿Hasta donde leíste?_

_-Hasta la parte en la que nacen los Anomalocaris._

_-¡El periodo cámbrico! –_Dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo y al darnos cuenta comenzamos a reír.

-_Me gusta la Hallucigenia, se parecen a esto. –_Me dijo Sheryl al mostrarme la imagen que había hecho con sus papas fritas.

-_Se parece, supongo._

_-¿A ti cuál te gusta, Brera?_

_-La Opabinia, supongo._

_-Oh, esa que tiene 5 ojos, ¿cierto?_

Hasta ahí llego el recuerdo y de nuevo me encontré viendo las nubes a través del cristal de la ventana del tren en el que viajaba. Creo que de una forma u otra, Sheryl y yo éramos almas gemelas.

Un año después de haberme trasladado a Macross Galaxy, ella se cambio a mi misma clase. La lluvia de recuerdos inundo mi mente al ver la biblioteca en donde pasábamos las tardes ya que éramos niños tímidos y enfermizos en aquella época, por eso preferíamos quedarnos en la biblioteca antes que salir al sol. Es por eso quizás, que nos llevábamos muy bien y por eso mismo, nuestros compañeros de clase se burlaban de nosotros siempre, diciendo que éramos novios y esas cosas. Pero… por alguna razón, cuando estábamos juntos, no nos preocupaban esas cosas.

Pensé que iríamos a la misma escuela secundaria. "Estaremos juntos por siempre", por alguna razón, eso es lo que pensaba.

Bajé del tren en la estación de Island 1 y me encamine hacia el módulo de ventas de boletos para el tren que me llevaría al aeropuerto espacial. En la bocina se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

-_"Shinjuku, Shinjuku, última parada. Pasajeros con transbordo pasen a las líneas de metro de JR y Kero."_

Fue la primera vez que iría a la estación de Shinjuku yo solo. Todas las líneas que tome después, las estaba tomando por primera vez también.

Aunque había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo sentado, me sentía cansado así que fui a los baños a mojarme un poco la cara. Después de lavarme las manos levanté mi rostro y me vi en el espejo, mi corazón latía con fuerza y la presencia de un suave sonrojo me hizo aumentar la temperatura de mi cara.

Estaba a punto de volver a ver Sheryl…

Salí al pasillo de abordaje y formado en la fila, esperé a que llegara el tren que usaría y este no tardo en llegar. Esta vez no había asientos disponibles, así que me toco ir parado la mitad del viaje y que el tren hizo una parada por 15 minutos en otra estación, para matar el tiempo veía el libro de mapas. Solo lo veía, porque mi mente estaba muy lejos y voló hasta el momento en que Sheryl llamó una tarde a mi casa.

El sonido de llamada del teléfono fijo de mi casa se escuchó hasta mi habitación y retumbó en mi cabeza, hace un año.

-_Hola, buenas noches. ¿Quién habla?_ –Escuché a mi madre contestar.

-_Hmm… soy Nome. Buenas noches señora Ranshe Mei. –_Respondió Sheryl del otro lado de la línea. Ella no había querido llamar desde su casa y marcó desde el teléfono público que tenía cerca. –_Hmm… ¿está Brera en casa?_

-_Claro que sí, enseguida te lo comunico._ –Mi madre llego a mi habitación y me entrego el teléfono. –_Es Sheryl._

_-¿Eh? ¿Transferencia?_ –Pregunté extrañado, me senté en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la fría pared con ventada que daba al exterior. -_¿Qué pasa con el Instituto Nishi? Ahora que habíamos aprobado el examen…_

-_Dicen que tengo que ir a la escuela pública Tochigi en Eden. ¡Lo siento!_

-_No, no tienes por que disculparte… es solo…_

-_Quería quedarme con mis tíos Sara y Shin en Island 1, pero… _-Una lágrima cayó del rostro de Sheryl. -_no me dejarán hasta que sea más grande._

-_Entiendo. No pasa nada. Nada__._ –Escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas mientras las abrazaba a mi pecho.

-_¡Lo siento! _–Repitió ella, nos quedamos derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

A través del teléfono, que estaba pegado a mi oreja tan fuerte que incluso dolía, fue como si pudiera sentir el dolor de Sheryl. Pero no pude hacer nada.

* * *

La estación final a la que llegue, el Aeropuerto Espacial, estaba llena de gente que se preparaba para volver a casa. Todos tenían sus zapatos cubiertos por agua nieve y del olor de está. El aire estaba fundido con el aroma de un día de nieve en la ciudad, y tremendamente frío.

Compré el boleto del transbordador que me llevaría a mi primer destino fuera de Macross Galaxy, la Flota de Colonias Macross 7.

Me subí al trasbordador, me sujete el cinturón de seguridad y esperé paciente a que el vuelo iniciara. La aeromoza nos dio indicaciones sobre lo que tendríamos que hacer en caso de un imprevisto y esas cosas por el estilo; el capitán hablaba por las bocinas y nos dijo que estábamos a punto de despegar. La mayor parte del viaje la pasé durmiendo, el trayecto duraría 3 días y cosas como el internet o leer algún libro o revista no llamaban mi atención. Mi tiempo se fue en soñar y recordar el tiempo que viví con Sheryl.

-_Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? _–La voz de una mujer mayor nos distrajo de nuestros juegos.

_-¡Abuela! _–Gritó Sheryl al reconocerla y corrió a su encuentro, se abrazaron apenas se encontraron y después de darle unos cuantos besos en la mejilla caminaron hacia donde yo estaba.

-_Buenas tardes Sra. Nome. _–Saludé haciendo una reverencia pero la anciana me detuvo.

-_Ya te he dicho que puedes decirme Sra. Mao, aunque preferiría solamente Mao pero tú eres muy formal. _–Me dijo acariciándome la cabeza y mostrándome una gran sonrisa.

-_¿Cuándo llegaste abuela?_

_-Hace un par de horas, estuve platicando con sus padres antes de venir a verte. _

-_¿Nuestros padres? ¿Te refieres a mi mamá y mi papá y a los padres de Brera?_

_-Si._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Eso es una sorpresa, pequeña. _–La Sra. Mao le pellizcó las mejillas a mi amiga.

-_¡Abuela! _–Rebatió fingidamente molesta, la mujer y yo reímos en complicidad.

-_¿Saben? Les traje un regalo._-De su bolsa sacó 2 envolturas y nos las dio.

Grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos un par de piezas rocas violetas. Eran muy bonitas y brillaban intensamente.

-_¿Qué son, abuela? _–Pregunto Sheryl y ambos volteamos a ver a la anciana curiosos, ella sonrió.

_-Se llaman Cuarzos Fold._

_-¿Cuarzo Fold? -_Fue mi turno de preguntar. _-¿Es cómo lo que investiga mi madre?_

_-Exacto. Estos cuarzos son muy peculiares ya que pueden guardar y transmitir información, recuerdos y sentimientos._

_-Sentimientos… _-Dije en un susurro que ninguna de ellas escuchó.

_-¿Es enserio? _–Preguntó asombrada Sheryl.

_-Absolutamente, y es por eso que se los he dado a ustedes, para que sea un lazo que los una para siempre. Las ondas Fold que emite superan el tiempo, la distancia y las leyes de causa y efecto. _

Miramos maravillados los destellantes cuarzos, en ese momento no hicimos caso a sus palabras. Ahora comprendo que ella lo sabía…

* * *

Flota de Colonias Macross 7, había partido de la Tierra en 2038. Yo no conocía esa flota, pero decían que era una de las flotas más alegres y pacificas que había, aunque contaban con un poderoso ejército. Hacía algunos años, específicamente en 2045, sufrieron el ataque de una raza espacial que robaba una forma de energía llamada "Spiritia" de los pilotos, dejándolos en un estado vegetativo. El músico civil Nekki Basara, usaba el VF-19 "Fire" Valkyrie y tocaba sus canciones para aturdir al enemigo, Protodevlin, sino mal recuerdo.

Recuerdo… un nuevo recuerdo invadió mi cabeza, y como siempre, el cuarzo Fold brillo con intensidad. Esta vez estábamos en la escuela, nos separamos durante la clase última clase del día, la de educación física. Después de terminarla, la busqué por todas partes y la encontré sentada en el suelo a un lado de los juegos infantiles. Me pareció extraño verla ahí y me acerqué a ella.

-_¿Qué sucede, Sheryl? ¿Por qué estás llorando? _–Ella negó en silencio mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos. -_De nuevo fueron esos niños, ¿verdad?_

_-Yo n-no les di-dije nada. –_Me contestó entre sollozos.

-_Olvídate de ellos. ¡Ya sé! –_Volteó a verme curiosa. -_Te gustan las canciones, ¿cierto? _–Asintió y yo tomé su mano y la conduje a los columpios, ella se sentó en uno de ellos y yo me quedé de pie frente a ella. –_Entonces… ¡yo cantaré para ti!_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-¡Por su puesto que sí!... Aunque, siendo sincero, nunca había cantado antes._

_-¡No importa! ¡Yo quiero escucharte cantar! _–Estaba realmente animada. Tomé un poco de aire y comencé…

**Desde la mañana hasta la noche, buscas amor.**

**Me volveré una estrella para protegerte,**

**Sin saber a donde me llevará esta batalla.**

**Atrapado entre el mañana y el ayer,**

**Sin poder encontrarme contigo**

**Pero pronto lo haré, soy una estrella fugaz…**

**La estrella fugaz puede vencer al destino**

**Y justo ahora vengo a limpiarte esas lágrimas.**

-_¡Wow!_

_-¿Qué tal lo hice?_

_-¿Quieres la verdad?_

_-Si…_

_-Como cantante… tocas excelentemente la armónica. –_Empezó a reír a carcajadas, yo solo me sonroje.

-_¿Tan mal lo hice?_

_-Sabes que yo te aprecio mucho y que siempre te apoyaré en todo, pero…_

_-Pero soy muy mal cantante._

_-¡Pero solo un poco!_

_-Mucho, en realidad. Pero tu eres diferente, Sheryl. No puedes abandonar el canto aún. Si lo hicieras, ¿cómo alcanzaran tus canciones a toda esa gente? _

_-¿De verdad lo crees?_

_-Te lo estoy diciendo._

_-Realmente eres una estrella fugaz…_

_-Siempre te llaman hada, así que si yo soy una estrella fugaz, tú eres Sheryl Nome, el hada galáctica. _

_-El hada galáctica… Mis canciones tienen poder…_

_-Tú voz tiene poder… el poder de hacer estremecer la galaxia. Por eso Sheryl… sigue cantando._

Cuando aterrizamos en Macross 7 no duramos más de 1 hora en la flota. Al ser una escala de abastecimiento de combustible, no nos permitieron bajar del trasbordador, lo que es una lástima, realmente me hubiera encantado conocer la nave. Hubiera sido mil veces mejor si Sheryl estuviera conmigo, apuesto que se moriría por conocer a Fire Bomber, sobretodo a Basara ya que es su favorito y su amor platónico. ¿En Macross 7 habría árboles de cerezo? Seguro que si.

* * *

-"Atención a todos los pasajeros. Por favor, acepte nuestras más sinceras disculpas, esta nave hará una parada técnica para el abastecimiento de combustible por 1 hora en la próxima Flota de Colonias Macross 11. En unos minutos entraremos a un Fold de 5 años luz de distancia, podría sentir un leve shock mientras se realiza el ingreso, así que por favor asegure y ajuste su cinturón de seguridad".

Pasadas de las 20:30 pm según la hora estándar de la Vía Láctea, del segundo día de viaje, llegamos a la segunda escala del viaje en Macross 11. Al igual que Macross Galaxy, Macross 11 era una flota Tec, en otras palabras, una nave con lo último de los avances tecnológicos y lo único que lo diferenciaba de nuestra nave era la presencia de Zentradi, en Galaxy no hay ni uno solo ni siquiera micronizados.

Para pasar el tiempo, descargué lo último de las noticias del planeta Eden. Según lo que decían, seguía nevando por allá, los trenes salían cada 10 minutos a diferentes puntos del planeta, también parece ser un planeta de armamento militar, ya que hay diferentes empresas que se encargan de diseñar, construir, ensamblar, mejorar y vender armamento militar, sobretodo Valkyrie.

El planeta Tierra era la tercera y última escala hacia mi viaje al planeta Eden.

* * *

En 1999, una dañada nave alienígena se impacta contra la tierra. En su incontrolado camino por el planeta destruye todo a su paso hasta llegar a la pequeña isla de Ataria del Sur en el Océano Pacifico. Con la posibilidad de una invasión alienígena, la humanidad se une por fin bajo un solo gobierno: Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas (United Nations Government) y de las misma forma se crea una rama militar para afrontar al posible enemigo del espacio: la UN Spacy.

Sin embargo, ciertos países y facciones no estuvieron de acuerdo con esta propuesta de unificación y se levantaron en armas. Así surgió la llamada "Guerra de Unificación". Esta guerra se expandió por todo el planeta y causo demasiadas tragedias y destrucción. Las bajas en ambos bandos eran tan frecuentes que poco a poco, ambas facciones enlistaban a pilotos y soldados cada vez más jóvenes para pelear en el frente y con el tiempo, la guerra fue inclinándose hacia la unificación y todo parecía terminar. Sin embargo, en el 2008, un descubrimiento en la isla Mayan (cerca de la Isla Ataria del Sur) hace que ambos bandos de la confrontación hagan un esfuerzo final en definir la victoria de esta guerra.

La ganadora fueron las fuerzas aliadas de la unificación. La Nave fue bautizada con el nombre clave ASS-1 o Alien Star Ship-1y no sólo es declarada propiedad del nuevo gobierno, sino que se emprende el proyecto de reconstruirla... pero en el día de su despegue, la humanidad se ve arrastrada en una guerra con una raza alienígena llamada Zentradi. Y esto sólo sería el inicio…

Finalmente llegamos a la Tierra.

-"Por favor, acepte nuestras más sinceras disculpas, debido a cuestiones de combustible, este transbordador hará una parada de 1 hora 15 minutos en esté aeropuerto espacial. Rogamos que nos disculpen".

* * *

Cada estación suponía un largo camino hacia la siguiente y el transbordador paraba durante un largo tiempo en cada una. Observé la hoja de mi itinerario y me di cuenta que aún me faltaban un par de estaciones, el reloj marcaba ya la hora de la cita con 2 días de anticipación.

"_Para: Sheryl Nome"._

Eso era lo que tenía el frente del sobre que contenía una carta.

Ese día, el día que llamó por teléfono, ella seguramente estaba aún más disgustada que yo, pero no pude encontrar manera de consolarla. Me sentí muy avergonzado y lloré toda la noche.

El cuarzo Fold me llevó a un día muy especial. Era nuestra escuela primaria.

-_Bueno, _-Comenzó ella, estábamos en el pasillo de nuestro salón nosotros solos, uno frente al otro aunque yo no podía mirarla a los ojos. –_supongo que esto es un adiós._

_-Supongo que si. _–Contesté yo, mis ojos estaban cristalizándose, quería llorar.

-_Brera… _-Su voz se quebró casi al punto del llanto al igual que yo. –_Me alegra mucho el haberte conocido, yo…_

_-Sheryl…_

_-¡Voy a extrañarte mucho! _–Sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y no pude sino corresponder su gesto.

-_Yo también te extrañare mucho, Sheryl. _–Después de unos momentos en silencio nos separamos, me sorprendí al ver que ninguno de los 2 lloró. Esta era nuestra despedida, este era el momento._ –Hay algo que quisiera darte antes de que te vallas, Sheryl._

_-¿De verdad? ¡Yo también!_

_-Entiendo, tu primero._

_-No, mejor hazlo tú._

_-Prefiero que seas tu primero._

_-Está bien. _–De su bolsa sacó una caja alargada y me la dio.

-_Pero si es…_

_-¿Te gusta? Es el que tú querías y le agregué el cuarzo._

_-Si, esta muy bonito. _

En mis manos estaba el prendedor plateado que tanto me había gustado y por el que había ahorrado para comprármelo, era un modelo único y cuando me dijeron que lo habían vendido me sentí un poco triste. Sheryl lo había comprado para mí y no solo eso, incrustó la pieza de cuarzo Fold que su abuela le regaló. Ella me lo quitó de las manos y lo acomodó en mis entre mis cabellos.

-_Se te ve muy bien, combina con tus ojos rojos._

_-Creo que si. Ahora es mi turno. _–Esta vez yo saqué la caja de mi saco y se la extendí a ella, quien apenas la tuvo a su alcance la abrió apresuradamente. Sus ojos azules se abrieron enormes al ver el contenido y yo me mantuve expectante a su reacción.

-_¡Es hermoso! ¡Realmente es muy lindo! ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?_

_-Claro que si._

Me dio la espalda y con cuidado recogí un poco su cabello para ponerle un collar cuyo diseño principal destacaba por ser un corazón de oro puro y que se continuaba del lado derecho con un ala de mariposa hecha del cuarzo Fold.

-_Es un ala de mariposa pero me recuerda a las hadas._

_-Te dije que tú eras una, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Y tú eres una estrella fugaz!_

_-Supongo que si._

_-Ya que esta es nuestra despedida, Brera… ¿Te gustaría escuchar la canción de aquella vez?_

_-Definitivamente._

_-¡Si!_

Se apartó un poco de mí y tomando aire, comenzó a cantar.

**Todos me llaman "Hada".**

**Y yo les respondo.**

**No lo siento debido a la carga de mi corazón.**

**Volé hacia al cielo…**

_-De verdad lo eres… El hada galáctica… _-Lo hacia tan majestuosamente, parecía brillar con luz propia. Pero a la vez la vi tan lejana, casi inalcanzable.

**Te encontré y me estremecí de amor.**

**He esclarecido las plumas de mi confusión.**

**Empapada por la lluvia, he regresado a la vida.**

**Fly away, for another day.**

**"Llamame con tu voz"…**

-_Es… ¡una canción muy hermosa, Sheryl!_

_-¿De verdad lo piensas?_

_-Si. Realmente serás un gran cantante. ¡Sigue así Sheryl! ¡Yo voy a apoyarte!_

-_Te lo juro Brera… ¡Voy a estremecer a la galaxia con mi canción!_

La primera carta de Sheryl la recibí medio año después. El verano de mi primer año de secundaria. Memoricé cada una de las palabras que ella escribió. Hasta el día de hoy, había pasado dos semanas escribiendo una carta para darle a Sheryl. Todo lo que tenía que decirle, cosas que quería que supiera. Había tantas cosas…

-"Por favor, acepte nuestras más sinceras disculpas por la espera. Se invita a todos los pasajeros a evacuar la nave, ya que realizará una visita a la estación de servicio. Usted dispondrá de un tiempo de 30 minutos en las cercanías del aeropuerto espacial. Recuerde llevar consigo el pase de abordar".

Con mi maleta en brazos bajé del transbordador, caminé por el pasillo que conduce a la salida y puede ver algo sorprendente…

La luz del sol me daba en toda la cara… Un sol, uno real. El aire entraba a mis pulmones refrescándolos, un cielo azul y sin límites, nubes siendo arrastradas por el viento frío de la tarde. Miré hacia diferentes lados hasta toparme con un ventanal y caminé hacia el, lo que vi me dejó sin palabras: La Ciudad Macross. Exponer la belleza de esa ciudad hubiera sido perfecto sino fuera por el anuncio que escuché por los altavoces.

-"Presten atención por favor. Debido a una interferencia electromagnética, transbordadores de la línea Ryoumou están sufriendo un retraso. Rogamos que acepte nuestras disculpas. Gracias por su paciencia hasta que llegue el transbordador".

Hasta entonces, la posibilidad que mi transbordador se retrasara ni se me había pasado por la cabeza. Sentí una inquietud repentina, cada vez más fuerte.

De todos modos, llegaré al aeropuerto donde Sheryl me está esperando, pase lo que pase.

Moría de hambre, pero apenas traía el dinero justo para el viaje, además la comida en el aeropuerto estaba fuera de mi alcance, pensar en salir del lugar no era una opción, así que me quede recargado en una de las columnas que estaban ahí. La noche ya había hecho acto de presencia y el viento helado junto a algunos copos de nieve se colaba por los ventanales, me abracé a mi mismo tratando de entrar en calor.

Ver a las personas a mi alrededor comiendo o bebiendo cosas calientes despertó aún más el hambre que sentía, así que me dirigí hacia una de las máquinas expendedoras que estaban a unos cuantos metros de mi. Me pare frente a la que tenía cafés, jugos y demás bebidas y la miré buscando algo que me llamará la atención, metí la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar unas monedas cuando sentí que algo resbalo de mi mano…

La carta para Sheryl.

Una corriente de aire entró en ese justo momento hacia donde yo estaba y voló la carta llevándosela lejos de mí y lo único que puede hacer fue ver como la perdía. Ya no pude soportar mis lágrimas y bajé el rostro y lloré mientras apretaba los puños, desesperado.

-"Pasajeros del transbordador GFS-108 perteneciente a Starliner Galaxy, regresen al andador #15. Partiremos en breves momentos. Repito, pasajeros del transbordador GFS-108 perteneciente a Starliner Galaxy, regresen al andador #15. Partiremos en breves momentos".

Esa era mi orden de abordaje.

-"Por favor, acepte nuestras más sinceras disculpas por la espera. Saldremos hacia el Planeta Eden en breves momentos. Le recordamos que ajuste bien sus cinturones de seguridad".

Son las 9 pm.

El desolado paisaje lleno de estrellas del exterior, el tiempo transcurría lentamente, el hambre persistía. Estás cosas debilitaban mi espíritu cada vez más. Ya ha pasado la hora. Sheryl está empezando a preocuparse seguramente.

Momentos después de despegar de la pista, los edificios desaparecieron instantáneamente del paisaje.

* * *

El viaje continúo como si nada, ya íbamos a más de ¾ de camino cuando sentí que el transbordador se detenía.

-"Para todos los pasajeros, debido a los problemas causados por EPM Interferencia electromagnética, haremos una parada en la franja de asteroides frente a nosotros. Rogamos que nos disculpen. Estamos trabajando para reanudar el servicio".

Observé mi reloj apenas termine de escuchar el anuncio…

10:54 pm.

Solo atiné a quitarme el reloj y ponerlo en el portaobjetos de mi asiento, metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi sudadera mientras intentaba no llorar.

-_"Brera, ¿cómo estás? Mañana madrugo debido a las actividades del club, así que por eso escribo está carta en el tren. –_Ella me había comentado en una de sus cartas que para asistir a su escuela usaba el metro constantemente.

La impresión que me daba Sheryl por sus cartas, de algún modo, es que estaba siempre sola.

11:05 pm

Al final, el transbordador quedó parado. Quieto, durante dos horas seguidas, en medio de la nada. Cada minuto parecía una eternidad. El tiempo, que parecía mi enemigo, transcurría lentamente alejándose de mi. Apreté mis dientes. Lo único que podía hacer era contener las lágrimas, nada más.

12: 20 am

Sheryl… por lo que más quieras, vete… vete a casa…

* * *

-"Atención a todos lo pasajeros. Esta nave ingresará al brazo del espiral de Cáncer. Los niveles cargados de partícula en el momento, son favorables. –Por las bocinas se escucho la voz de la aeromoza. –Además, podría sentir un leve shock mientras se realiza el ingreso, así que por favor asegure y ajuste su cinturón de seguridad".

Ya estoy aquí, Sheryl.

-"En breve entrará en un área de gravedad artificial, tenga cuidado al caminar. ¡Bienvenido a Eden!".

Escuché por las bocinas y la aeromoza me encaminó hacia el andén que me sacaba del aeropuerto, antes de agradecerle le pedí que me dijera la dirección del Sagittarius. Salí del aeropuerto.

La nieve se sentía firme y suave bajo la suela de mis zapatos y la corriente fría hacia golpear los copos de nieve en mi rostro. El camino estaba a oscuras, nadie además de mi, transitaba ese pasillo y me dirigí hacia el único lugar del que tenía conocimiento.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco cuando, al llegar, descubrí que ya estaba cerrado. Sheryl no estaba ahí, Sheryl se cansó de esperar y se fue. ¿Ahora que hacía? ¿Llamarle? Ya era muy noche, seguramente ya estaba durmiendo y aún si no fuera así, ¿qué podía decirle? Por supuesto que no la arriesgaría a que viniera a buscarme a esta hora. Yo… yo no haría nada.

Desanimado caminé sin rumbo fijo hasta dar con una cafetería que al parecer aún estaba abierta. Pagué mi admisión y caminé cabizbajo hacia el interior…

_-"No puede ser… Esto es…" _–Me dije interiormente cuando sentí mis ojos abrirse como platos y lo único que hice fue sonreír como tonto mientras un sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas.

Ahí, sentada frente a mi, la única persona que permanecía en el lugar… Sheryl Nome.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella, quien parecía dormir sentada con el cuerpo encorvado, y me quede parado.

-Sheryl.

Pronuncié su nombre lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarla y para que solo ella escuchará. Levantó la cabeza aún adormilada y parpadeó un par de veces antes de reconocerme. Sus ojos brillaron con ilusión y me acercó a ella tomándome de la sudadera. Cuando se cercioró que yo era real solo pudimos bajar la cabeza y comenzamos a llorar.

* * *

-Esta ¡Delicioso! –Exclamé emocionado al beber el contenido de un termo (cantimplora, contenedor, etc).

-¿En serio? Tan sólo es houjicha (té verde tostado) caliente.

-¿Houjicha? Es la primera vez que lo pruebo.

-Imposible. Seguramente ya lo haz probado alguna vez.

-¿Tu crees?

-Estoy segura. Hm… -Me extendió un obento. –y luego, esto. Lo hice yo, ya sabes que no soy buena en la cocina, así que no sé si estará bien hecho o si tiene un buen sabor, pero si quieres puedes comer. Toma un por favor.

-¡Gracias! ¡Estoy realmente hambriento! –Ella me sonrió dulcemente mientras yo agarré una bola de arroz cocido y lo devoraba en un par de mordidas.

-¿Cómo está?

-Es la mejor comida que he probado nunca.

-Que exagerado.

-¡En serio!

-Eso lo dices porque tienes hambre. –Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No lo creo. ¿Segura?

-Absolutamente segura. Voy a probar uno yo también. –Después de ver como comíamos de manera casi desesperada, nos empezamos a reír. –Te vas a mudar pronto, ¿verdad?

-Si, la semana que viene.

-A Galia 4…

-Está lejos. Pero Eden también está muy lejos.

-Entonces no podrás volver de ningún modo, porque yo no te dejaré ir.

-Sheryl…

-Vamos a cerrar pronto. –La voz del dependiente de la cafetería nos interrumpió. –Ya no habrá más vuelos.

-Si.

-Afuera esta nevando, tengan cuidado chicos.

-Gracias. –Contestamos al mismo tiempo.

Tal como había dicho el hombre del negocio, caía una suave nevada, la solitaria calle estaba totalmente cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve. Al estar el aeropuerto alejado de la ciudad, podíamos ver que había algunas casas separadas por una considerable distancia las unas de las otras, dejando en medio de ellas un espacio que era llenado por pasto, que podríamos ver si no fuera por la nieve que lo cubría todo.

Sheryl corrió frente a mí guiándome por el camino, dejando detrás de nosotros el aeropuerto y las pocas casas que había y seguimos caminando por el campo deshabitado. Nuestras huellas apenas marcadas en la nieve, el cielo cubierto de estrellas y la luna llena en medio del cielo, daba una atmósfera de ensueño a la noche.

-¿Puedes ver ese árbol? –Cuestionó ella. Casi al fondo y un poco alejado del camino, se hallaba un árbol enorme y desnudo.

-¿El árbol de la carta?

-Si, un árbol de cerezo.

Llegamos frente a él y lo contemplamos en silencio.

-Hey… -Dijo extendiendo su mano mientras caían sobre ella algunos copos de nieve, que parecían tener la forma de los pétalos rosas que ya conocíamos. -¿No crees que parece nieve?

Nos imaginé de pronto frente al árbol en pleno esplendor e incluso con el sol de medio día.

-Supongo que sí. –Respondí con una sonrisa sin dejarla de ver.

**No olvidaré nada,**

**Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.**

**Tengo algo que decirte,**

**Que te amo más que nunca.**

Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, nos mirábamos fijamente y sin darnos cuenta terminamos con la distancia que nos separaba.

En aquel momento, sentí como si pudiera comprender cosas como la eternidad, el corazón o el alma. Es como si hubiese comprendido todo lo ocurrido en mis 13 años de vida. Y luego, en los siguientes momentos, sentí una tristeza insoportable.

Nuestros cuarzos Fold brillaron fuertemente en sincronía.

La calidez de Sheryl, su alma. ¿Cómo podía alcanzarlas? ¿Y dónde podría conseguirlas? Yo no lo sabía, esa era la razón.

No podríamos estar juntos para siempre. Me di cuenta de ello. El poder abrumador de nuestras vidas y la grandeza ilimitada del tiempo se pondrían inevitablemente entre nosotros.

Pero, la inquietud que se había apoderado de mí estaba desapareciendo. Y al final, lo único que permaneció fueron los dulces y suaves labios de Sheryl.

Nos separamos y ella se lanzó a mi cuerpo, abrazándome. Yo me sorprendí un poco, pero después me aferré a su cuerpo con mucha fuerza.

Aquella noche, la pasamos en un pequeño cobertizo, al borde de un campo solitario. Tapados con una vieja manta, hablamos durante horas. Hasta que nos dormimos abrazados, sin darnos cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, mi vuelo salía a primera hora y Sheryl y yo teníamos que separarnos de nuevo. En la sala de espera, parados uno frente al otro y sin saber que decir, nos veíamos fijamente, tratando de expresar con nuestras miradas todo aquello que no podíamos decirnos con palabras.

-Esto… -Se aferró al bolsillo de su maleta y contuvo su mano en el cierre. Su voz se comenzaba a quebrar, solo me quedaba escuchar sus palabras. –Brera… Brera, tú… estarás bien de ahora en adelante, estoy segura.

-Gracias.

-Lo siento jóvenes, pero ya es hora. –Una aeromoza me tomó de los hombros y me alejó de la puerta corrediza para cerrar el andén de abordaje, me separé de ella y caminé hasta toparme con la puerta de cristal cerrada y ambos pusimos nuestras manos en ella.

Tengo que decirle lo que siento, este es el momento. Sheryl… Yo…

-Tu también, Sheryl ¡cuídate! ¡Te escribiré! ¡Te llamaré!

Ella me miró esperando que le dijera algo más, pero la señorita me quitó y prácticamente me llevó a empujones a mi asiento.

No le dije a Sheryl que perdí la carta que quería darle. Yo estoy seguro que ella también había hecho una para mí. Porque pensando en antes y después del beso, sentí como si todo en el mundo hubiese cambiado.

**En las noches cuando estés a punto de llorar**

**Sólo voltea**

**Y observa tus pisadas **

**Para que te asegures de no olvidar ese día.**

"Tan solo quiero tener la fuerza suficiente para protegerte". Pensando solo en eso, me puse a mirar el paisaje a través de la ventana.

**/**

**[Capítulo 1 – OUKASHOU]**

**Extracto de Flor de Cerezo**

**/**

**Fin**

* * *

**Historia Original**

**Makoto Shinkai**

**/**

**Universo Alterno**

**Macross Frontier**

**/**

**Personajes**

**Brera Starne**

**Sheryl Nome**

**Ranshe Mei**

**Mao Nome**

**/**

**Insert Song**

**O****₂**** - ORANGE RANGE**

**Yousei – May'n**

**Shiawase Neiro – ORANGE RANGE**

**(Fragmentos)**

**/**

**Traducción y Adaptación al Español**

**O****₂**** - Akatsuki no Fansub**

**Yousei – SkullTeam FanSub**

**Shiawase Neiro – Akatsuki no Fansub**

**/**

**Adaptación**

**Hell Laufey**

**/**

**Propietarios**

**© Makoto Shinkai / CoMix Wave Films**

**© Shoji Kawamori / Macross Frontier Tv Series - MBS**


	2. Chapter 2

**5 Centímetros por Segundo**

**Brera Starne se dará cuenta que incluso en un lugar como Macross Galaxy las flores de cerezo también caen a 5 centímetros por segundo.**

**Adaptación de la obra homónima de Makoto Shinkai, es un AU y todos nuestros personajes principales tienen la misma edad empezando en los 11 años.**

De antemano agradezco mucho los reviews, mensajes privados, followers, favoritos, criticas constructivas o simplemente los lectores anónimos que se han pasado por esta corta historia, de verdad, muchas gracias.

Y disculpen si los ilusioné con el capítulo 2 la ocasión pasada, como lo dije en la descripción, yo tenía entendido que el capítulo se publicó y fue hasta después que entré a checar la historia que me di cuenta que no fue así e intenté subirlo otra vez pero no me lo permitió, espero esta vez si se publique. Sin más, vamos a lo que nos atañe, así que…

**¡Todos lean mi adaptación!**

* * *

**(2047)**

COSMO NATURE 2047 "Manejo y Prevención de la Infección Tipo-V". Autor: 117th Convoy de Investigación. Líder del Proyecto: Dr. Mao Nome. Investigadores Colaboradores: Ranshe Mei y Grace O' Connor.

**(2048)**

Ataque al planeta Galia 4, 117th Convoy de Investigación destruido durante el combate de las fuerzas de la NUNS contra los Vajuras. Entre los sobrevivientes se encuentra la Dra. Grace O' Connor, quien se dirige con su protegido Brera Starne a la Flota de Colonias #25 Macross Frontier.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**(2051)**

El espacio lleno de estrellas, 2 aves surcando el cielo juntas, el cielo dividido por dos entidades, la luna llena en lo alto del cielo nocturno, el sol apareciendo en el este.

El viento frío empuja la sombra de 2 jóvenes que suben a una colina, uno de ellos se sienta sobre el pasto y la luciérnaga que reposaba ahí juega ahora con su largo cabello, el joven acompañante se mantiene de pie a un lado suyo, y mientras dibuja una sonrisa, ambos miran hacia el frente esperando la salida del astro rey.

Los rayos del sol lo iluminan todo menos a la chica sentada, el voltea a verla y sonríe, porque sabe que en algún momento el sol también la sacará a ella de las sombras.

Entonces regresa a la realidad, aprieta el gatillo de su arma y el disparo da en el blanco destruyendo a su enemigo.

Brera Starne es el único que se encuentra a tan temprana hora en los simuladores de combate espacial en la Academia Mihoshi.

**COSMONAUT**

**Cosmonauta **

En la calle llena de autos, personas y negocios, una motoneta se abre paso entre la multitud de carros que van a su lado. La joven que la maneja lleva puestos sus audífonos, escuchando y tarareando una de las canciones del momento "Lion" de las cantantes May'n y Megumi Nakajima.

El claxon de un carro la hace girar el rostro para descubrir que se trata del auto compacto de su hermano mayor. Él también viene escuchando música, una de sus canciones favoritas "Dinamite Explosion" del grupo de rock Fire Bomber. Sin detenerse u orillarse, mantienen una conversación mientras siguen manejando.

-Ranka, ¿volverás a la colina del parque Griffith después de clases?

-Si. ¿No te importa?

-No, siempre y cuando me mantengas informado en donde estás, pero no te olvides de estudiar.

-Si.

-Recuerda que ya cumplí mi parte del trato, cumple también la tuya.

-Si, oni-chan. –Respondió con fastidio y arrastrando las últimas palabras.

-Bien, nos vemos luego.

-¡Si! –Agito su mano a modo de despedida y Ozma Lee ajusto su espejo retrovisor para poder observarla un poco más. La joven Ranka Lee soltó un suspiro. –Por fin se fue. ¡No puedo creer que aún me trate como a una niña! Ya tengo 17 años, ya soy mayor. ¿Por qué aún no lo entiende? ¿Ah? –La alarma de su celular la distrae de su monologo. –Son las 8:30… ¡Llegaré tarde!

Apretó el acelerador y se dirigió hacia su escuela a gran velocidad. Estacionó la motoneta en el aparcamiento de motocicletas junto a las otras ya estacionadas y se arregló el cabello y la ropa con ayuda de uno de los espejos del vehículo. Una vez estuvo lista, corrió hacia los simuladores de vuelo y se escondió detrás de una columna y de ahí observó la única cabina encendida de simulación.

-¡Bien!

Se levantaba todas las mañanas muy temprano para ir a la colina del parque Griffith para practicar un poco y después dirigirse como siempre a la escuela, al área de simuladores para encontrarse "por casualidad" con cierta persona. Armándose de valor respiró profundo y caminó hacia la cabina. Se detuvo frente a la pantalla que le mostraba al chico rubio que se encontraba dentro, lo vio disparar y derribar con gran eficacia los blancos que le marcaban. El chico al percatarse de la presencia de la peliverde, gracias a la pantalla del interior, detuvo la secuencia de blancos y abrió la puerta de la cabina.

-Buenos días. –Saludó son una suave sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Brera-san. Veo que has vuelto a llegar temprano.

-Tú también, Ranka. Vienes de la colina del parque Griffith, ¿no? –La jovencita asintió. –Ya veo, vas a cantar a ese lugar.

-Si.

-Te esfuerzas mucho.

-¿Eh? –Abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando él le sonrió cálidamente, se sonrojo.

-No tanto… Aún no puedo alcanzar notas tan altas o bajas.

-Descuida, eso lo lograrás con práctica. Está bien que lo hagas por las mañanas, pero no tan temprano, para que no lastimes tu garganta.

-Parece que sabes del tema. ¿Tú también cantas?

-¿Eh? –Esa pregunta lo descolocó un poco al recordar a cierta persona. El cuarzo Fold de su prendedor destelló por unos instantes, provocando el asombro de su compañera. –No exactamente, conozco a alguien que sabe sobre el canto, eso es todo.

-Brera-san, tu prendedor…

-No es nada.

-Entiendo. Bien, nos vemos Brera-san.

-Si.

Ranka se alejó corriendo del lugar y Brera entró de nuevo a la cabina.

-¡Kya! –Exclamo a una prudente distancia. –"_Hice un ruido extraño, pero… ¡estoy feliz!"._

* * *

La academia Mihoshi. Es un lugar donde aprendes la cultura y la tecnología tradicional. Está es una escuela donde el énfasis está puesto en el patrimonio de los más grandes especialistas de Macross Frontier.

Los departamentos establecidos son: el departamento de entretenimiento, el departamento de tecnología integrada, el departamento de inteligencia, el departamento de vuelo espacial y otros. Todos los 8 cursos juntos constituyen una completa unidad. Es diferente a los años escolares normales, ya que puedes postularte para clases opcionales también.

La joven y alegre Ranka Lee estaba en el departamento de entretenimiento y nuestro querido protagonista Brera Starne en el departamento de vuelo espacial.

-Tienen que decidirse pronto. –Habló uno de los profesores de Ranka haciendo pasar a sus alumnos unas hojas para que estos ingresaron los datos de la universidad y carrera profesional en la cual querían ingresar, se trataba de un registro de orientación vocacional. –Tienen hasta el lunes. Platíquenlo con su familia cuando vayan a rellenarlo, ellos pueden ayudarles a decidirse por alguna de sus opciones. Bueno chicos, es todo por hoy. Descansen bien y nos vemos el martes.

Ranka observó sin ánimo su hoja con el registro de datos en blanco. Sus amigas jalaron sus asientos hacia el escritorio de la peliverde y comenzaron a platicar entre ellas, Ranka prefirió ver por la ventana, pensativa.

-¿Qué harás Mayura? –Preguntó una chica de cabello púrpura. -¿Irás a la universidad de Eden?

-Si, es lo más probable. ¿Qué hay de ti, Nanase?

-Entraré a la escuela de diseño de aquí mismo, en Frontier.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú, Ranka?

-¿Eh? –Giro a verlas la eludida.

-¿Trabajaras?

-Bueno, ella ya esta trabajando en el Nyan Nyan.

-Tienes razón. Entonces seguirás estudiando, ¿cierto? –Ante el silencio de la peliverde su amiga respondió.

-En realidad no has pensado en nada, ¿verdad?

-Seguro que sólo en Brera Starne. –Preguntó pícaramente Mayura y Ranka se sorprendió pero no dijo nada solo volteó a ver a Nanase cuando está le siguió el juego a su amiga.

-Seguramente tiene una novia en… ¿De dónde es él?

-Macross Galaxy, sino mal recuerdo. –Respondió Mayura.

-Gracias por la información, ¿en qué estaba? ¡Ah si! Seguramente tiene una novia en Macross Galaxy.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó Ranka que hasta entonces había permanecido callada ante los comentarios de sus amigas.

Sus compañeras se vieron entre ellas y comenzaron a reír ante la expresión de total vergüenza de Ranka por su reacción.

* * *

-De nuevo desafine al final de la canción.

Ya estaba anocheciendo en la flota Frontier y la joven Lee veía como el atardecer sentada debajo de la estatua que coronaba la colina del parque Griffith mientras el aire movía sus cabellos. Había pasado parte de la tarde practicando la canción que ella había escrito, durante los últimos meses siempre asistía a ese lugar para cantar ya que, por lo general, estaba vacío a esa hora. Sintió una presencia y giró a ver y se encontró a Ozma que se aproximaba a ella.

-¿Sigue sin salirte bien? –Preguntó al acercase a su hermana menor.

-No. Lo estaba haciendo bien al principio, pero ahora… Me pregunto porque será.

-No te preocupes demasiado, aún puedes cantar en la ducha.

-¡Oni-chan! Eres cruel conmigo. –Ozama solo rio.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? –La ojicarmín volteó a ver hacia las nubes frente a ella y la imagen de un chico rubio apareció entre ellas, respondió en un susurro.

-A este paso, no seré capaz de decírselo antes de la graduación…

-¿De qué hablas? –Cuestionó confundido.

-¡De nada! ¡No es nada!

-Lo que digas. Ya esta oscureciendo ¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela? Dejaste ahí tu motoneta, ¿cierto?

-Si, por favor oni-chan.

-Bien, dame tu mochila.

-Si.

* * *

-¡Derribó a 3 blancos de un solo tiro!

-Eso no es nada, yo lo he visto hacer 25 disparos seguidos ¡sin fallar uno solo!

-¡Es tan lindo!

-¡Y súper popular con las chicas!

-Es cierto, supe que hace poco una estudiante de segundo año se le confesó y él educadamente se negó.

-¡Como todo un caballero!

-¡Miren, dio en el blanco otra vez!

Brera Starne permanecía junto a sus compañeros practicando en el taller de combate espacial. Para nadie era sorpresa el hecho que el chico rubio, sobreviviente del ataque a Galia 4, fuera tan bueno en prácticas de combate. Con tiros casi perfectos e imposibles, Brera tenía esa habilidad gracias a los implantes que tenía en su brazo, producto de las heridas causadas durante la revuelta en aquel planeta e instaladas en su cuerpo cuando Grace lo llevo consigo a Galaxy para ayudarlo a recuperarse de sus heridas.

A pesar de no ser legales en Frontier, la Academia Mihoshi no tuvo objeción alguna cuando Brera se presentó con los implantes en sus instalaciones, muy por el contrario, fue rápidamente aceptado por su habilidad innata para el manejo del EX-Gear y su posterior entrenamiento en los simuladores de vuelo espacial.

El auto compacto de Ozma Lee estaba estacionándose frente a la calle de la Academia.

-Gracias por traerme, oni-chan.

-Puedo venir a buscarte.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario, volveré en mi motoneta. Además, ¿eso no interferirá con tu trabajo?

-No realmente. Hoy me toca guardia en el Macross Quarter pero ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente, es por eso que puedo salir de vez en cuando.

-Comprendo. ¿Vendrás a cenar?

-Es poco probable, lo mejor es que cenen sin mí, ya le avisé a Cassey.

-Ok. Oni-chan, si sales de patrullaje… nos avisarás, ¿cierto? Recuerda tu parte del trato y cúmplela, así como yo cumpliré con la mía.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, nos vemos después oni-chan.

-Cuídate Ranka.

-Si.

La joven cruzó la calle y espero a que su hermano mayor se fuera, para después empezar a correr hacia su motoneta, se arreglo el cabello y las ropas y de nuevo corrió y se escondió detrás de unas aulas vacías que estaban frente al estacionamiento.

Espero pacientemente en silencio mientras contemplaba el cielo con los últimos rayos rojizos del atardecer y miró por tercera vez la hoja en su reloj. El sonido de unas pisadas la alertó y cuidadosamente se asomó por la orilla de la pared, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas para enseguida esconderse, tomar aire y caminar lo más casualmente al encuentro con Brera Starne.

-Ah Ranka, ¿vuelves a casa ahora? –Inició el muchacho a manera de saludo parado frente a su motoneta.

-Si, ¿y tú?

-Si. ¿Quieres que volvamos juntos?

* * *

**Ranka Lee POV**

Si tuviera cola, como un perro, probablemente estaría agitándola lo más rápido posible. Ambos subimos a nuestras respectivas motos e iniciamos el camino a casa.

_"Ah, que suerte tengo de no ser un perro"_, pensé con gran alivio. Pensando eso, estaba alucinada con lo tonta que yo era. La moto de él iba por delante de la mía, nos dirigíamos en silencio y cada tanto podía ver el reflejo de su rostro por su espejo retrovisor. Aún así, el camino a casa con Brera-san me hizo muy feliz.

Desde el primer momento, Brera-san era de algún modo diferente al resto de los chicos.

_-Soy Brera Starne. _–Se presentó con una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar. –_Estoy acostumbrado a los traslados debido al trabajo de mis padres, pero aún no conozco esta flota. _

En ese momento, yo desconocía que el era uno de los sobrevivientes de Galia 4 y que para entonces él ya vivía con su tutora.

-_Estoy encantado de conocerlos._

Me empezó a gustar desde aquel día, desde el segundo año de la secundaria, y quería ir al mismo instituto que él. Para la preparatoria, solicité mi admisión a la Academia Mihoshi y tras estudiar muchísimo, sin saber como, conseguí aprobar. Aún así, cada vez que veía la silueta de Brera-san me gustaba más. Sentía miedo y cada día me llenaba de angustia. Pero sentirme feliz cada vez que lo veía era algo que no podía evitar. Por supuesto, como él planeaba ir a la universidad, terminamos en clases diferentes y al final, terminé observándolo a lo lejos.

Realmente fue una coincidencia que haya podido acercarme a él…

**Aimo aimo**

**Neederu ruushe**

**Noina miria**

**Enderu purotea**

**Fotomi**

**Aquí está el cálido mar…**

-_¿Ranka?_

_-¡¿Brera-san?! _–Me sonroje terriblemente al verlo parado frente a mí.

Ese día había ido a cantar a la colina del parque Griffith y él al escuchar mi voz se acercó a donde yo estaba.

-_Linda canción. _–Comentó de manera casual y me volví a sonrojar.

-_G-Gracias, Brera-san._

_-¿Cómo se llama?_

_-Aimo._

_-Ya veo. _–Permanecimos unos momentos en silencio. Me arme de valor para poder seguir platicando con él, esa era una oportunidad que no perdería.

_-Es la primera vez que te veo por este lugar._

_-Si, generalmente visito este lugar por las tardes, cuando ya no hay mucha gente. No me gusta mucho bullicio. _–Sonrió de manera apenada y yo no pude más que esconder mi emoción de verlo sonreír.

-_Yo también vengo a esta colina a cantar, porque nadie puede escucharme aquí._

_-¿No pueden escuchar? _-Una voz extraña resonó dentro de la cabeza de Starne –"¡_Voy a estremecer a la galaxia con mi canción!". –_Regresó a la realidad cuando el cuarzo Fold terminó de brillar, Ranka no se dio cuenta de eso y Brera continuó con la conversación. -_¿Tú estas bien con eso?_

_-Hasta ahora, eso pensé, pero…Mis cantantes favoritas son tan grandiosas que incluso me ponen celosa._

_-¿Celosa?_

_-Si. Ellas siempre siguen cantando, no importa el lugar o la situación, siempre demuestran que están vivas, todo el mundo las recordará. En cambio yo, no soy nadie comparado con ellas, y eso… La idea de morir sin poder evitarlo, sin que nadie lo sepa, realmente me asusta. Es ahí cuando pienso "estoy aquí". Quería decírselo a toda la gente que pudiera. También es por eso que he decidido, no decir nada, porque no importa cuantas veces lo he intentado, mi canción nunca los alcanza._

_-Es imposible, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Ah? Supongo que tienes razón. Para alguien como yo…_

_-Mientras sigas diciendo "Si pudiera…" o "Alguien como yo…", entonces si, absolutamente._

_-Eso sonó algo rudo. –_Le comenté después de estar unos momentos en silencio.

_-Supongo que si._

_-Lo he decidido entonces… ¡Quiero decírselo a todos! Así que, escucha por favor mi canción._

_-Eso me gustaría._

_-¡Gracias Brera-san!_

_-La tonada parece fácil, creo que podría tocarla también._

_-¿Tocarla?_

_-Si. Tengo una armónica, ¿quieres intentarlo?_

_-¡Me encantaría!_

_-Bien, yo te sigo._

_-Si._

**Aimo aimo**

**Neederu ruushe**

**Noina miria**

**Enderu purotea**

**Fotomi**

**Aquí está el cálido mar.**

**Ruurei rureia**

**La alondra que baila en el cielo es una lágrima.**

**Ruurei rureia**

**Tú eres un gentil niño de la naturaleza.**

**Aimo aimo**

**Neederu ruushe**

**Noina miria**

**Enderu purotea**

**Fotomi**

**Aquí está el cálido mar…**

Esa fue una tarde sumamente maravillosa y con eso empezamos a platicar poco a poco, y yo termine enamorándome más y más de él. Era muy feliz y amaba los momentos que podía verlo. Fue por eso que me animé a escribir una canción para él y plasmé en la letra todos mis sentimientos. ¡Y está es la primera canción que yo he escrito! Pero… aún no he podido ser capaz de cantarla.

Después de un trayecto largo paramos en una tienda de autoservicio Family Mart Cosmos. Nos dirigimos hacia los refrigeradores para ver las bebidas.

-Brera-san, ¿otra vez lo mismo? –Pregunté al verlo agarrar una bebida refrescante de café.

-Está bueno. –Me contestó al tiempo que me mostraba el sabor que había elegido "moka cappuccino". –Ranka, siempre eres muy seria.

-Hmp… -Hice un falso mohín de disgusto y me apresuré a buscar algo para mí, Brera-san sonrío ante mi comportamiento. -¡Ya!

-Me adelanto.

-Si. –Se fue hacia la caja registradora. Al final terminé escogiendo un yogurt bebible y me dirigí a pagar. –Esto, por favor.

-Son 90 yenes. –Respondió la cajera.

-Si.

-Gracias, como siempre.

Cuando salí de la tienda me detuve un momento al ver a Brera-san recargado en su motoneta con su celular en la mano, al parecer escribiendo algo. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho pero lo ignoré y me acerqué a él, quien apenas me vio guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Ya estás aquí. ¿Qué compraste?

-Ah, no sabía que escoger, así que solo tome lo primero que vi. De hecho este es mi 4to yogurt del día.

-¡Wow! ¿Por qué tantos? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, siempre compras ese. ¿Quieres sentarte? Así podremos tomarnos nuestras bebidas más cómodos.

-Si.

Brera-san a veces escribía un mensaje a alguien. En esos momentos, me hubiese gustado ser esa persona quien los recibía. Sin saber por qué, pensaba eso, pero, comparado a cuando no podía hablarle mi felicidad se multiplico, pero también ha sido doloroso el no expresarle mis sentimientos. Cosas pequeñas como estas me sumergen en un abismo de tristeza. Por 5 años, mis sentimientos han girado en torno a Brera-san.

De nuevo emprendimos el viaje hacia nuestros hogares y después de unos minutos llegamos a mi casa, donde alguien ya me esperaba con impaciencia.

-¡Ai-kun! –El pequeño verde saltó a mis brazos apenas me vio bajar de mi motoneta. –Ya estoy en casa.

Brera solo nos observó en silencio y después de despedirse se marchó hacia su propio hogar.

* * *

-"Este es el gobierno de Macross Frontier que da un aviso importante: dentro de los próximos días, la flota hará un Fold de 5 años luz, se recomienda tomar precauciones".

Algunos días después, mientras estaba en clase, las bocinas de la escuela me anunciaron.

-"Ranka Lee, 3ro. A. El profesor Kaname requiere de su presencia en la sala de orientación".

Por alguna razón me sentí avergonzada y creí que hasta mi hermano en el SMS había escuchado el anunció.

* * *

-Oye, ¿no es esa tu novia? –Preguntó el compañero delante de Brera a este, quien lo vio a los ojos y le respondió de forma muy seria.

-Ella no es mi novia.

* * *

Llegué a la oficina un poco dudosa al imaginar el porque de mi llamado. Estaba sentada frente a frente del orientador vocacional y solo éramos separados por una mesa de centro, sobre la cual permanecía mi hoja de registro con los espacios para contestar en blanco.

-Ranka Lee, eres la única de tu curso que no ha entregado su informe. –Me miraba fijamente.

-L-lo siento. –Agaché mi cabeza un poco intimidada.

-Mira, -Relajo su posición y me hablo con más calma. –a pesar de lo que te hemos dicho, no es algo de lo que tengas de que preocuparte. ¿Has hablado con tu hermano mayor?

-No. –Permaneció un momento en silencio, pensando en que decirme.

-Si tanto te cuesta decidirte, ¿por qué no entras a la universidad local? Laboras en el restaurante de comida china Nyan-nyan y aspiras a ser cantante, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Entiendo. Si tu hermano se rehúsa a dejarte ser una cantante por tu cuenta después de la preparatoria, tal vez podrías ir a la filial de la Escuela de Música "Erato" aquí en Frontier, con tus calificaciones podrías lograr entrar ahí. Piénsalo y por favor, decídete pronto.

Me retiré de la oficina cabizbaja.

* * *

De verdad pienso que no debería ser así, pero no sé a donde quiero ir y mis piernas tampoco pueden llevarme a ningún lado…

De nuevo estoy en la colina Griffith tratando de cantar "esa" canción, pero no he podido. Por más que lo intentó desafinó fatalmente una y otra vez. Y justo hoy mi ánimo está por los suelos y el viento frío que acompaña el atardecer está golpeando mi rostro y eso no me ayuda en lo más mínimo.

A lo lejos puedo ver el auto de mi hermano y sé que me está observando, también sé que él ya sabe el porque sigo intentando entonar está canción y realmente le agradezco que no me presione para enterarse a quien se la estoy dedicando.

_-"¿Has hablado con tu hermano mayor? Si tanto te cuesta decidirte, ¿por qué no entras a la universidad local?" _–La voz de mi orientador vocacional resonó en mi cabeza.

_Pero… mi hermano no tiene nada que ver…_

Porque mi hermano, aún a regañadientes, me esta apoyando. Después de mucho insistirle me permitió tomar como algo serio mis aspiraciones de ser cantante. Claro que todo fue mucho más fácil al descubrir que el me había mentido al decir que trabajaba en el SMS como un simple oficinista cuando en realidad era el capitán del escuadrón Skull y fue mucho más fácil aún cuando Cassey se casó con mi hermano, ante la presión de ambas fue cuestión de tiempo en que cediera en su postura y me ayudará. Él es la persona que se ocupa de mí y de mis problemas, pero por sobre todas las cosas, él es mi familia.

_Yo, aún no sé…_

* * *

Es la 4ta vez que veo la hora en mi reloj mientras sigo escondida detrás de las aulas, ya casi oscurece por completo y Brera-san no aparece. Creo que es mejor que me haga a la idea de que esta vez no iremos a casa juntos.

Así que tomo mis cosas y trato de encender mi motocicleta, pero no puedo hacerlo al primer intento, el motor a estado actuando raro estos últimos días. Cuando al fin logro que hago mi vehículo enciendo, realizo el recorrido de siempre yo sola y de nueva cuenta me paro a comprar algo en el Family Mart Cosmos lo que estoy acostumbrada a elegir, el yogurt bebible.

-Gracias, como siempre. –Me dice la cajera al darme el cambio.

-De nada. Adiós.

Emprendo otra vez el camino a casa, pero después de avanzar por la calle a la altura del parque Griffith veo estacionada una motoneta que me parece familiar. Mis sospechas se confirman cuando reconozco que se trata de la moto de Brera-san, estaciono mi moto junto a la suya y me apresuró a buscarlo, hallándolo sentado bajo la gran estatua al centro de la colina… con el celular en la mano.

Cuando fui al lugar donde estaba Brera-san, en el interior de mi corazón sentía un gran dolor.

-¡Brera-san! –Me acerqué lentamente a él.

-¡Ranka! –Contesta sorprendido al tiempo que guarda su celular. -¿Sucede algo? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Eh… vi tu moto allá abajo, así que viene a acompañarte. ¿Te parece bien?

-Ah, entiendo. Me alegra. –Apenas pronunció esas palabras corrí el tramo que me separaba de él y me senté a su lado. –Hoy no vi tu moto en el estacionamiento.

-Yo tampoco vi la tuya.

_Es amable. Tanto, que a veces me entraban ganas de llorar, por el hecho de no ser capaz de decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos._

**Porque tú eres muy amable,**

**Tu presencia reemplazo el dolor de mi corazón.**

**Mientras actuabas en el rol de apoyo, esto se convirtió en algo de verdad.**

**Incluso si eres herido por la debilidad,**

**Estoy segura que no dirás nada, ¿no?**

-Eres un muy buen piloto, Brera-san. Una vez que te gradúes, ¿vas a unirte al ejército?

-No.

-De todos modos, también podrías volar como un piloto civil, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo un piloto comercial? ¿Sobre un curso predeterminado? Eso tampoco es divertido. –Al parecer el desconoce la existencia del SMS, porque se está refiriendo a los pilotos de las aerolíneas. Pero creo que es lo mejor… -Tienes razón. –Después de eso nos quedamos callados durante un tiempo, tan solo disfrutando de viento sobre nuestros rostros. -Oye… ¿vas a presentarte a los exámenes de admisión? –Continué con la plática.

-Si, a los de acceso para la universidad de Macross Galaxy.

-Galaxy… ya veo. Ya me lo temía.

-¿Y eso? –Volteo a verme curioso.

-De algún modo, siempre supe que te irías lejos.

-¿Y tú Ranka?

-Ni siquiera sé lo que va a pasar mañana.

-Creo… que todo el mundo piensa igual.

-¡Imposible! ¿Incluso tú?

-Por supuesto.

-No parece que estés indeciso sobre tu futuro.

-No… estoy confundido todo el tiempo, apenas soy capaz de hacer todas las cosas que puedo realizar. –La suave risa que dejó escapar me alegró mucho. –Sólo he pensado en alguna posibilidad.

-Entiendo. Así que es eso. –Con un ánimo enormemente renovado, saqué de mi maleta la hoja de informe de universidades y la doble un par de veces. Brera-san lo contempló con atención.

-¿Un avión de papel?

-Si. Una vez alguien me enseño a hacerlos, era de una forma, la manera en que buscaba la libertad. –Cuando terminé el avión lo lance hacia al frente y las corrientes de aire no tardaron en darle estabilidad y elevarlo por el cielo artificial.

-Buscar la libertad ¿eh?

**Todos nuestros días pueden ser normales pero,**

**Tú rostro mirando hacia el mañana,**

**Para mí es especial…**

Decidimos tomar el camino largo hacia nuestras casas esto es, rodeando por los bordes de Island 1, en el trayecto nos detuvimos porque un gran convoy de la UN Spacy tomo el carril perpendicular de nuestra calle y por lo tanto la bloquearon. El enorme tráiler de doble nivel y remolque avanzaba lentamente siendo escoltado por personal militar tanto en autos como personas caminando a su lado.

Apagamos nuestras motonetas y solo nos quedamos contemplando el curso de los vehículos.

-Increíble. –Susurró Brera-san y se quito el casco para poder observar mejor.

-Se desplaza tan lento, como a 5 km/hora. –Por alguna razón Brera-san volteo a verme muy sorprendido, pero yo continué viendo los contenedores transportados. –Dicen que está cerca de aquí, la base de lanzamiento de Minamitane.

-Ah.

-Por fin podremos ver un lanzamiento desde esta isla.

-Si… Escuché que hará un súper pliegue de 65 años luz y viajará hacia lo más profundo del sistema solar de Kurios y más allá… sin importar el tiempo que lleve.

-Brera-san, realmente te gustan este tipo de cosas, ¿no es así?

-Me agrada el espacio desde que era un niño.

-¿Quieres decir entonces que ya has estado en un centro espacial?

-Yo no… -Se detuvo a mitad de su frase y después negó ligeramente con la cabeza. –No, aún no he estado en ninguno, por eso he querido ir al de esta flota desde que llegue aquí. Siempre quise ir a uno.

-Ya veo.

Para cuando nos permitieron seguir con nuestro camino ya había empezado a llover.

-No parecía que fuera a llover. –Dije cuando Brera-san me rebasaba con su moto.

-Apurémonos.

No volvimos a cruzar palabras hasta llegar a la entrada de mi casa y nos detuvimos a despedirnos.

-Bueno, Brera-san, cuídate.

-Perdón por lo de hoy, -Comentó apenado. –terminaste toda empapada.

-Oh ¡no es nada! –Me apresure a aclararle. -¡No fue tu culpa, Brera-san!

-Aún así, me alegro de haber podido platicar contigo, te veo mañana. –Me sorprendí por sus palabras, no dije nada y sonroje terriblemente y fue gracias a la lluvia que creo que él no se dio cuenta. Monto su motoneta y la encendió. –No vayas a enfermarte, buenas noches.

-Si… -Lo vi desaparecer por la lluvia al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la calle. –Buenas noches, Brera-san.

**Después de la escuela, cuando nos separamos**

**Quizá no podamos reunirnos más.**

**La lluvia se desbordó sobre mis párpados.**

**En el camino a casa, tú imagen desde atrás se convierte…**

**¡En una foto sepia!**

Llegué a casa y mi hermano ya me estaba esperando en la entrada.

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera tan tarde?!

-Nada, oni-chan.

-Apúrate y toma un baño, antes de que te resfríes.

-Si, si, enseguida lo hago.

Prepare la bañera y me metí en ella, cerré los ojos mientras recordaba los momentos que había pasado junto a Brera-san y me sonroje sin remedio.

-Buenas noches, Brera-san.

Bajé de mi habitación y me fui al patio trasero a jugar con Ai-kun y nos refugiamos en el pasillo porque aún estaba lloviendo.

-Me enteré que llamaron a Ranka a la oficina del orientador vocacional. –Cassey lavaba los trastes en el fregadero. -Sé que por el momento está trabajando en ese restaurante y apoyo sus aspiraciones de ser cantante pero, creo que deberías hablar firmemente con ella acerca su futuro. Me da la impresión que no está dándole la seriedad necesaria.

-No pasa nada, -Ozma revolvía el contenido de la olla de vez en cuando y soltó un suspiro. –ya no es una niña. Ahora que lo pienso… yo también fui así.

Ozma fijó su vista hacia la ventana desde la cual se podía a ver a Ranka acariciarle la panza a Ai-kun y su rostro adquirió una apariencia melancólica.

-Hey, Ai-kun hoy platiqué mucho con Brera-san. Brera-san tampoco sabe qué hacer, como yo… Brera-san. –Recuerdo que a mi mente llegó la imagen de Brera-san y un sonrojo tiñó mis mejillas y comencé a reír. El aroma en la cocina me llamó la atención. –Vamos Ai-kun, parece que la cena ya esta lista.

Entramos al comedor y los platos ya estaban en la mesa, oni-chan acomodaba en el centro de la misma la olla con la cena de hoy.

-¡YAY! –Grité emocionada -¡Estofado para la cena!

-Estofado a mitad del verano, idea de tu hermano. –Llegaba Cassey con los cubiertos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡El estofado es genial!

-Si, lo que digas.

-Además es lo único que puedo preparar y que es comestible. –Comentó en un susurro, yo solo los mire divertida.

-Es por eso que entre Ranka y yo tenemos que preparar siempre la comida.

-Esa es una de las razones por las que me casé contigo, cocinas delicioso.

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces por eso nos casamos? ¿Para ser tu cocinera? –Reprocho fingidamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Por supuesto que si!

Oni-chan se acercó a ella para abrazarla pero Cassey lo esquivo y comenzaron a correr alrededor del comedor entre risas, cuando mi oni-chan la pudo alcanzar fue que recordé la plática con el orientador vocacional y mi cara se torno seria y ellos se dieron cuenta.

-¿Sucede algo Ranka? –Pregunto suavemente Cassey.

-Es que… oni-chan… supe que el profesor Kaname te mando a llamar esta tarde.

-Ah… si.

-Perdón por causarte muchos problemas. –Ranka se inclinó haciendo una reverencia mientras su hermano y cuñada se vieron entre ellos con una sonrisa.

-No es algo por lo que debas preocuparte. –Respondió Ozma recordando el porque de la llamada del maestro. –Tómate tu tiempo.

-Gr-gracias, supongo. –Respondió la peliverde confundida y todos permanecieron en silencio incómodo.

-¿Por qué no vas a secarte mejor el cabello? –Empezó Cassey. –Aún lo tienes húmedo y si te duermes así te podría hacer daño.

-Si, apoyó tu propuesta. –Abrazó más fuerte a su esposa Ozma. –Cassey, ¿te parecería bien si de postre comemos el pay de piña que tan bien te sale?

-¡Si Cassey! ¡Por favor! –Rogó la pequeña ojicarmín. –Oni-chan es terrible en la cocina.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú aún sigues desafinando y nadie te dice nada!

-¡Pero al menos sé cocinar!

-¡Pero yo aporto el dinero para la comida!

-¡Yo también!

La noche transcurrió entre peleas fingidas y muchas risas junto a una buena porción de pay de piña y una taza de chocolate caliente.

**Me avergüenza un poco haberme enamorado**

**Por lo que tu nombre no lo puedo cantar.**

**¿Por qué el mundo no tiene límites?**

**Si pienso mucho en ello, lo nuestro se podría esfumar.**

**Mientras me susurrabas "no podré protegerla a ella"**

**Yo te abrazo con fuerza…**

**Brera Starne POV**

Sería realmente un viaje tan oscuro que ni siquiera imaginaríamos. Al menos así lo describen estás revistas que estoy leyendo. Para que existiese una oscuridad así de pura sin ni siquiera la existencia de un átomo de hidrógeno…

Para creer absolutamente que en algún lugar del abismo, podrías encontrar el secreto del universo.

Si fuera así ¿hacia dónde vamos? ¿Cuán lejos iremos? ¿Qué tan rápido podríamos ir moviéndonos así?

_"Sueño matutino. Camino por el campo con la misma chica, pero no puedo ver su rostro. El aire me recuerda a un lugar"._

Ese texto aparece en la pantalla de mi celular, otra vez. Y al igual que las veces anteriores, elijó la opción eliminar…

¿Desde cuándo escribo mensajes que nunca envió? ¿Desde cuando veo a esa chica y no sé quien es?

Recuerdos confusos abordan mi mente… Creo estar escribiendo algo en mi computadora, una chica de cabellos rubios frente a una puerta de cristal, un árbol de floreces de cerezo, una noche de nieve, a dos chicos besándose bajo un árbol y esperar con ansias una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Grace me dijo que si me someto a esa cirugía los implantes me pueden ayudar a recordar mi pasado, el mundo que tenía antes del incidente de Galia 4, mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida, mi am…

De nuevo estoy desvariando y eso me causa un poco de risa, sobretodo cuando me doy cuenta que estoy escribiendo en mi celular de nuevo y no sé a quien van dirigidos todos los mensajes.

_"No recuerdo quién de nosotros dejo de escribir las cartas primero, aunque eso ya no importa más, porque las cartas dejaron ya perdieron todo su significado. Son solo un montó de inofensivas palabras vacías, todas alineadas._

_Los dos nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba frente a nosotros, cortando el lazo en nuestros corazones… Corriendo lejos del hecho que siempre habíamos estado separados…Creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre. Aún si nunca nos volviéramos a ver, pensé que este sentimiento…"_

…Nunca cambiaría. ¿A qué…

Aún no me he decidido a apretar el botón "Eliminar"…

**Después de la escuela, cuando nos separamos**

**Quizás no podamos reunirnos más.**

**Yo creí que lo nuestro no iba a cambiar.**

**Recogí mis sueños de la infancia y se convirtieron…**

**¡En una foto sepia!**

**Ranka Lee POV**

Estacioné mi motoneta a las orillas de la entrada. Aquí estoy de nuevo, en el parque Griffith, contemplando en toda la extensión a la ciudad. Falté a algunas clases para venir aquí, mie hermano seguramente se enfadará micho pero no importa. He venido con la firme intención de encontrar la manera de cantar la canción que le escribí a Brera-san. El aire empuja las nubes y estás me ocultan de la luz del sol artificial. Haciendo caso de los consejos de Brera-san, vine a esta hora.

Mi hermano estacionó su auto en un espacio disponible y se dirige hacia mí. Contrario a lo que pensaba que me diría solo me hizo una pregunta.

-Ranka, ¿has pensado qué vas a hacer?

-No… Aún no lo sé. Pero no importa, ya lo he decidido. Haré todo lo que pueda y siempre daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Haré las cosas que puedo hacer, una a la vez. ¡Eso haré! _"Eso aplica para todos"._ –Pensé. -¡Me voy! –Me alejé corriendo hacia la colina sin esperar su repuesta.

-Así se hace, Ranka. –Susurró con orgullo el hermano mayor.

Comencé por realizar algunos ejercicios de vocalización que me enseñaron en la escuela y cuando creí que ya era suficiente, comencé a entonar la canción.

Desde aquél día, algunos tifones pasaron por la isla y, debido a esto, bajaron las temperaturas. El viento, que jugaba con mis cabellos, se volvió más frío. El cielo se volvió un poco más oscuro, el contorno de las nubes se suavizó y los compañeros con los cuales platicaba en la escuela, parecía que se habían puesto un fino jersey.

_"Apenas soy capaz de hacer todas las cosas que puedo realizar"._

De repente, y con la mente en otro lado, pensé en eso sin ninguna razón.

Empecé la canción una vez más y mi hermano estuvo desde lo lejos observándome y apoyándome. Abrió desmesuradamente mis ojos cuando me di cuenta que lo había encontrado.

**Corriendo a través del cielo azul…**

**…Aunque la tormenta del tiempo golpee mi rostro.**

**Por siempre… ¡Te amo! (¡Te amo!)**

**¡Te amo! (¡Te amo!)**

Cuando conseguí cantar la canción tal y como yo quería, después de medio año intentándolo, todavía era verano, a mediados de octubre.

"Está tarde el tiempo estará despejado, el viento soplará a una velocidad máxima de 28'8 Km/H" anunciaron en televisión.

-…nka?

-¡Ranka! –Sentí que me gritaron 2 voces bastante conocidas.

-¿Qué? –Contesté despertando de mi ensoñación.

-No tengas la mente en otro lado mientras te están hablando, es vergonzoso cuando no nos prestas atención.

-A-ha lo siento Mayu-chan, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

-Ya te enteraste, ¿Ranka? –Dirigiendo una mirada a mi amiga Mayura-chan le pregunté sobre a que se refería. –Parece que Angelloni se le declaro a Nanase.

-¿Luca-kun?

-¡C-Cállate Daidouji! –Respondió Nana-chan fuertemente sonrojada.

-¿Acaso lo vas a negar? –Agregó pícaramente.

-¡Eres imposible! –Ante tal exclamación Mayu-chan y yo reímos juntas.

-Supongo que respondiste afirmativamente, ¿verdad Nanase?

-¡Bah! Eso es claro. –Contesté yo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? –Volteo a verme Nana-chan. –Pareces contenta hoy Ranka.

-¿Paso algo con Starne? –Cuestionó Daidouji-san y solo pude sonrojarme y sonreír, lo que provocó que mis amigas se levantaran de sus asientos.

-¡Imposible! –Exclamaron al unísono.

Esta vez, yo también… ¡Se lo diré a Brera-san!

Seguramente está en su clase de simulación espacial, cuando terminen las clases… Sino se lo digo hoy que por fin puede cantar, no seré capaz de decírselo nunca.

Aunque… no soy una persona linda, mi piel esta algo oscurecida debido al sol y mi cabello está todo dañado. Mis pechos no son muy grandes, soy bajita y Mayura-chan dice que si ella me describiera en una sola palabra, sería "delgada". También están mis calificaciones que solo son buenas, el como no mantener la calma y que no tengo buen gusto, bueno ahora que saque este tema parece no haber esperanza.

Sin embargo, serán mis dientes o la forma de mis uñas, sino mal recuerdo, una vez dijo que mi canción era linda, debe haber algo de mí que le guste…

_No permitiré que mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos._

Practicaré un poco la forma en que se lo diré… ¿Qué tal una forma neutral? "Me gustas". O quizás más femenina… "Te amo", creo que de forma más masculina sería mejor… "¿Te adoro?"… Ninguna se escucha bien y suspiro cansada.

Como la mayoría de las veces, hoy también estoy escondida detrás de los salones frente al estacionamiento y estoy esperando a que llegue a su moto, pero ya ha tardado un poco. Cuando me asomó para ver si viene una voz me toma por sorpresa…

-Ranka.

…Es Brera-san y ya me ha descubierto.

-Bre-Brera-san. -Tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo me acercó a él, quien me recibe con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Vuelves a casa?

-Si.

-Entiendo. Entonces volvamos juntos.

Ya estamos escogiendo nuestras bebidas otra vez en Family Mart Cosmos, pensaba decírselo ahí pero al ver su mirada seria y desganada no me atreví. Como siempre, escogió la bebida de café. A través del cristal de la puerta del refrigerador me vio.

-Ranka, ¿ya te has decidido? –Me preguntó y yo solo tome lo que iba a tomar y fuimos a pagar.

Al final también compré la misma bebida de café que Brera-san pero en una versión más pequeña. Salimos de la tienda y caminamos en silencio hacia donde nuestras motos estaban estacionadas. Creo que ahora podría decírselo.

Lo tomé de la manga de su camisa y el giró a verme mi rostro adquirió un mayor sonrojo y mi corazón se acelero un poco más.

-¿Qué pasa?

Abrí la boca con mucho miedo y mis labios comenzaron a temblar. Su rostro serio y su mirada vacía y profunda me robaron el aliento.

Bre- Brera-san… _"No digas…" _¿Quieres salir… _"…nada"._

-…conmigo?

-¿Eh?

Yo, no había podido decir nada. Las palabras solo fueron pronunciadas en mi cabeza, y negué rápidamente cuando él me miró fijamente.

-No… -Bajé mi cabeza al no poder soportar la vergüenza. –Perdona… no es nada.

Permaneció en silencio en su lugar un momento y después se subió a su moto y la encendió, yo hice lo mismo o al menos lo intenté, ya que la mía no prendió.

-¿No arranca?

-No… que raro. –Se bajó de su moto y se acercó a inspeccionar la mía. -¿Nada?

-Mmm… puede que se haya descompuesto por el uso. –Me dijo después de verificar que los cables estuvieran en su sitio o que no tuviera alguna fuga –Me pregunto si la bujía esta muerta. ¿Es de segunda mano?

Si, era de mi hermano.

-¿Daba problemas al acelerar?

-Creo que sí. Últimamente algunas veces no enciende.

-Entiendo. Mejor la dejamos aquí y que alguien de tu familia venga mañana por ella. Volvamos caminando.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al escucharlo decir eso.

-¡Yo puedo caminar sola! Brera-san puedes irte.

-No está lejos de aquí, y además me apetece caminar.

Mi corazón se acelero aún más de ser posible al ver una posibilidad más. ¿Habré escuchado mal? No, no lo hice. Esto es la realidad.

Uno al lado del otro, él viendo hacia el cielo y yo hacia el suelo, hasta en eso éramos diferentes. Sin que se diera cuenta caminé un poco más despacio y paulatinamente me quedé detrás de él. Ambos seguimos caminando en el más absoluto silencio.

_Brera-san, ¿por qué no dices algo? ¿Por qué me pediste que camináramos juntos a casa? Brera-san ¿qué estás pensando? ¿Por qué eres lindo conmigo? Brera-san…_

Estaba empezando a oscurecer y el viento se hacía un poco más frío, el rostro de Brera-san también se fue volviendo serio mientras unas ganas crecientes de llorar me invadían.

_Brera-san… por favor… _

Mis lágrimas están cayendo y no puedo detenerlas.

-¿Qué pasa? –Brera-san se detuvo y giro a verme.

-Perdona… no es nada. –Le contesté secando las lágrimas de mis ojos. –Lo siento.

-Ranka… -Su voz es tan suave… -"_Esa mirada, yo la he visto en alguna parte. Yo… hay una chica frente a mi, creo que nos estamos separando… quiero alcanzarla… Aún hay algo que quiero decirle… _-El prendedor que lleva en su cabeza está brillando con fuerza. –_Shi… Shirley, no, no es Shirley… Sharon, tampoco… Sheryl… ¡Sheryl!"._

Bajé mi cabeza para que no me viera llorar.

_Brera-san… por favor… Te lo ruego, por favor… no seas… tan amable conmigo._

-Deja… tan… conmigo…

El sonido de una explosión nos hizo girar a ver frente a nosotros. Era el satélite del que hablaban las noticias elevándose por el firmamento y siendo visto desde las calles, la escuela, el parque Griffith, desde la flota entera. Cruzando los 2 mil metros de cielo artificial, atravesó el domo de Island 1 y salió al espacio exterior.

Nuestras miradas lo siguieron en su recorrido hasta que nos fue imposible visualizarlo, voltee mi mirada al rostro de Brera-san y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, vacío y nostalgia. La cortina de humo que dejó a su paso pronto comenzó a difuminarse siendo arrastrada por el viento, al compararlo con mi situación fue entonces que me di cuenta…

**Después de la escuela, cuando nos separamos**

**Quizás no podamos reunirnos más.**

**Antes de que comience a despertar,**

**En el cielo al este, a través del cielo, tú eres…**

El cohete vuela desesperadamente a través del vacío y oscuro cielo, dirigiéndose muy, muy lejos hacia algo abrumadoramente lejano en el espacio. Un tonto cohete yendo desesperado tras algo…

Si hubiese sido capaz de darme cuenta, aunque sólo un poco, de porque era tan diferente al resto de los chicos… Y, aún así… habría llegado a darme cuenta que Brera-san… nunca se fijaría en mi. En realidad, siempre lo supe solo pretendía no verlo. Creí que si era capaz de cantar esa canción, podría cambiar completamente. Por eso no le dije nada ese día a Brera-san.

Giré a ver la luna llena que nos mostraba el cielo artificial y sin ser consiente me detuve.

-¿Ranka?

-¿Eh?

-Te estás quedando atrás.

-¡Ah! Lo siento.

Seguimos caminando en silencio y al llegar a mi casa, Ai-kun corrió a nuestro encuentro y se abalanzó a mis brazos.

-Ai-kun, estoy en casa. –Dije acariciándole la cabeza y me giré a ver a mi acompañante. –Brera-san, perdón por hacer caminar todo el camino.

-No es nada. Espero que puedas arreglar tu motocicleta.

-Si, gracias. –Le contesté con una sonrisa que el correspondió, aunque su mirada fuera triste.

-Hasta mañana.

Entre a mi casa y me fui al cuarto a cambiarme el uniforme, cené y me dispuse a ver la televisión un programa de comedia que me tenía doblándome de la risa.

-¡Hey, Ranka! –Me habló desde la puerta de la sala Cassey. –Haz estado viendo la televisión toda la noche. –Volví a carcajearme al ver algo muy chistoso.

-¡Pero es que es tan…! –Explote otra vez en risas.

-¡Ya vete a la cama! Si Ozma llega y te ve despierta me lo reclamará a mí.

-Está bien, está bien. –Apagué el televisor y vi como mi cuñada se iba a su respectiva habitación refunfuñando algo.

-Diablos, ni siquiera haz decidido que hacer con tu futuro, me pregunto que es lo que harás.

Entré a mi cuarto y tome a Ai-kun en mis manos y lo acosté junto a mí en la cama. El volteó a verme curioso.

-Tranquilo, es un secreto, durmamos juntos esta noche. Es lindo estar en la comodidad de una cama de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

Jugamos un poco y después se acomodó a mi lado, en ese momento recordé cambiar la hora de mi reloj despertador y me giré a agarrarlo del buró a un lado de mi cama.

-¿Q qué hora debo levantarme? Ya no necesito practicar en la mañana… La práctica por la mañana de Brera-san… Creo que no puedo hacerlo más.

Un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente como un rayo.

-¡Es cierto! No podremos vernos en la mañana o ir a casa juntos… nunca más. Si acaso lo veo en el pasillo, tengo que asegurarme de actuar lo más natural posible. Brera-san seguramente actuará como si nada hubiese pasado.

Aunque Brera-san es amable… es muy amable, pero… pero… Brera-san ha estado siempre buscando algo, mucho más lejos y mucho más grande que yo.

-Yo… Oye Ai-kun, todo termino. Todo termino, todo término…

Jamás podría darle a Brera-san aquello que deseaba. Aún así… Aún así, continuaré amando a Brera-san mañana, pasado mañana y por siempre. Como lo imaginé, lo amo tanto que no puedo evitarlo.

Yo siempre, siempre te amaré Brera-san…

* * *

Caminando solo por la calle Brera Starne recordó el sueño que lo acompañaba la mayoría de las noches, solo que esta vez, cuando el sol apareció en el horizonte, sus rayos no solo lo iluminaron a él sino que también a su acompañante, quien se levantó del suelo y lo miró sonriente y Brera también sonrió hermosamente al reconocer el rostro de Sheryl Nome al lado suyo dirigiendo entonces sus miradas al amanecer.

* * *

Yo pensaba solamente en Brera-san y llorando, me dormí.

**Después de la escuela, cuando nos separamos,**

**Quizás no podamos reunirnos más.**

**La lluvia se desbordó sobre mis párpados.**

**En el camino a casa, tu imagen desde atrás se convierte…**

**¡En una foto sepia!**

* * *

**¿A qué velocidad debo vivir… para poder verte de nuevo? **

"Borrar"

"Si"

**"No"**

**[Capítulo 2 - COSMONAUT]**

**Cosmonauta**

**Fin**

* * *

**Historia Original**

**Makoto Shinkai**

**/ **

**Universo Alterno**

**Macross Frontier**

** /**

**Personajes**

**Brera Starne**

**Ranka Lee**

**Ozma Lee**

**Nanase Matsuura**

**Cassey Glass**

** /**

**Insert Song**

**Aimo ~ Tori no Hito – Megumi Nakajima**

**Houkago Overflow – Megumi Nakajima**

** /**

**Traducción y Adaptación al Español**

**Aimo ~ Tori no Hito – Wing Zero FanSub**

**Houkago Overflow – SkullTeam FanSub**

**/ **

**Adaptación**

**Hell Laufey**

**/ **

**Propietarios**

**© Makoto Shinkai / CoMix Wave Films**

**© Shoji Kawamori / Macross Frontier Tv Series - MBS**


End file.
